


sky burial

by bogfenwetland



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogfenwetland/pseuds/bogfenwetland
Summary: nicole told waverly what she wanted when for when she died.





	sky burial

**Author's Note:**

> i was crying laughing at the scene where nicole talks about her funeral plans like is that bitch okay??? anyway this isn't supposed to be funny but it still kind of is.

History is her thing. History is her thing and that means she loves to do research. Research on things like linguistics or ancient cultures. Or Tibet. And Tibetan burial practices. Actually, scratch that. She currently hates doing this research. But it’s what Nicole wants. Wanted. Because if your wife says she wants birds to eat her and then shit her out then god damn it you set it up so birds can eat her and shit her out. And if your wife just like, straight up dies because she’s a hero or whatever the fuck then you make sure it’s fucking perfect for her. 

It takes Waverly two days to start looking into it. She had always meant to do the research but obviously didn’t have a real clock on it because Nicole wasn’t going to die. Except for when she did. And honestly Waverly isn’t surprised that Nicole would be the bitch who takes a bullet to the chest for somebody else. But what happened to standard operating procedure? No bullet proof vest? Come on, sheriff. Waverly is crying again.

At least Alice didn’t die, at least Wynonna didn’t die. At least everybody went crazy after the gun was fired and kicked the shit out of Satan, because it was really Satan who rolled up and shot Nicole. Of course Satan would fire at a child and her mother. And of course Nicole is the best person to ever live and would go so willingly like that. Was the best person to ever live. Fuck. She didn’t even die instantly. Waverly watched her bleed out, held her as she went. And you know what, if your wife’s last words are that she loves you, that she loves your sister, that she loves your niece, Doc, Jeremy, that she loves you all, that you can’t forget to feed the cats because Tiger’s developing some kind of gastrointestinal thing and she doesn’t want him getting sick, and that she’s  _ sorry _ she’s dying you will give her whatever kind of fucked up hippie funeral she wants because you love her too. 

So Waverly calls the Elk Island National Park people and asks them if it would maybe be possible to. She’s crying. Hold on. If it would maybe be possible to set up some kind of scaffolding and leave her wife’s body on it so vultures could pick her apart please? And if you could get back to her as soon as possible because Waverly knows that vultures like dead things but two days dead is already pretty dead and she doesn’t want the birds to think Nicole is gross. And the woman on the phone laughs. Waverly laughs too. It’s funny. They work something out, Waverly can get a section of the park closed off for a little while because vultures eat fast so it won’t take long. 

They have Nicole in a body box like how they do it in morgues because how else do you move someone like that. And they rent a hearse, just for the thrill of it all. They set up the podium, they open the box, there’s Waverly’s dead wife! Wow! She looks like she’s seen better days. She looks like she’s seen, full stop. Not anymore. Waverly is crying again. Nicole took them to this park for their fifth anniversary. She set up a picnic. Ham-no-cheese sandwiches. And hey, the next happy couple that comes here will get to eat on the ground that the birds fertilize with Nicole. Cool. 

Wynonna hugs Waverly. Doc hugs Waverly. Jeremy hugs Waverly. Alice wraps her arms around Waverly’s legs. Short. Waverly’s thoughts are coming in one word at a time. Sun. Wind. Lizard. A longer thought comes through. Cute lizard. On the ground. Doc is talking. Wonder what he’s saying. Wynonna puts an arm around her. She tunes into Doc. 

He loves Nicole or whatever. She was a good friend of his, she helped him become a better man. Waverly doesn’t care. Her wife is dead. She’s going to be selfish. She’s decided.

Jeremy will miss his GBF. Waverly laughs at that. It’s funny! 

Wynonna is crying, hardcore. She loved her sister in law. Really. Waverly believes her. They were kind of work friends before Waverly even started dating her. Nine years ago. Oh my god. 

They want Waverly to speak. She sobs instead. She gets on her knees, touches Nicole’s face. The funny thing is that Nicole always ran a little warm and Waverly always ran cold so when they held hands their temperatures balanced out. Now they’re both cold. Waverly has to go home and feed Tiger. She stands up, goes back to the party hearse. Nobody follows her for a few minutes. Waverly just loves crying alone in the car. The others reach her, she rolls a window down because it’s a little hot out. She hears a bird screech. Get that food, honey. 

The crew drops Waverly off in front of their house. Her house. Wynonna offers to come in with her but Waverly turns it down, she really doesn’t know what’s going on. She walks in and sees Nicole’s Purgatory Sheriff’s Department jacket and matching stetson that Nicole got reinstituted into the uniform after Nedley retired. She puts on the hat. She’s crying on the living room carpet in a cowboy hat, Tiger is making noise in the kitchen. So she stumbles over there and feeds him his new food that Nicole got him with special ingredients to help him piss better or whatever it’s for. It’s dark when Wynonna comes in and finds her lying on her back on the kitchen floor. 

She had been calling Waverly, everybody was going to get food and did Waverly want to come? Of course not. She got in the car with Wynonna and went to some new Chinese restaurant they had just built on the main street. They eat out of those little paper boxes in silence, the music playing of the shop’s speakers the only real sound coming through. Redbone,  _ Come and Get Your Love. _ Too late, the birds are already there. Lit,  _ My Own Worst Enemy. _ It’s actually Satan, sorry. Kylie Minogue,  _ Locomotion. _ Who is in charge of this playlist? What the fuck is the theme here? 

Wynonna drives Waverly to the homestead after dinner. Kylie Minogue comes on the radio. Is there some kind of cosmic significance to this? What does god know about Kylie and Nicole that Waverly doesn’t? Wynonna heads inside before Waverly, she doesn’t say it but Waverly knows she’s hiding everything Nicole had kept there. Waverly is crying to Kylie Minogue. 

Waverly steps inside and gets ready for bed with her sister. She would always brush her teeth with Nicole. Of course she would, they were married. She would always do everything with Nicole. So when Wynonna steps into the bathroom with Waverly and starts brushing her teeth too Waverly chokes on her toothpaste and her tears. It’s not going to stop anytime soon. It’s never going to stop. At least the vultures are happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> a quick glimpse of my open tabs when writing this: sky burials, are vultures native to canada, alberta national parks, morgue boxes, kylie minogue. and OF COURSE tiger is one of calamity jane's kittens. of course he is.


End file.
